


Living in a Powder Keg and Giving Off Sparks

by Chimera428



Series: SuperCat Week 4 Fall 2019 Two Sides to Every Coin [3]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Determined Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Explicit Language, F/F, Giving Permission, Horny Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers has a Praise Kink, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Sex in a Car, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: It's been a rough day and an even rougher week and Kara goes in search of Cat after hours.





	Living in a Powder Keg and Giving Off Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCat Week Day 3 - Give

"Give me a reason." Cat snarled from within the confines of her car. 

Kara strode across the empty parking garage, it was a rarity to find even one car in it this late, much less the one at the far end. Its interior was lit up by the vibrant glow of the cell phone being spoken into with vehemence by its owner. Kara threaded her fingers through her hair, pulling it back and away into a messy bun before she dropped her bag and opened the driver door. The occupant inside, while stunned, never ceased in her conversation, although Cat’s expression told Kara all she needed to know. Without hesitation she bent into the car just enough to activate the seat, sending it backward before switching buttons, causing the other woman within it to start leaning back. 

“I don’t care what it’s going to cost me..” Cat sucked in a deep breath, halting her exhale as her nerves caught fire with the smoldering touch that marked her inner thighs. She leaned further back into the seat at it reclined, feeling her skirt pushed up around her hips as she slid further down while Kara climbed on top of her.

“We’re not having… this conversation... Just get it done.” Cat thumbed over the phone to disconnect the call and dropped the thing behind her into the back seat as the blade of Kara’s tongue cut across her throat followed by the bruise of her teeth. 

“Oh god..” Cat shifted beneath the driving press of Kara’s hips against her, hands pulling at the stiff cotton of Kara’s button-up shirt. “Rough day?” Kara was at her ear in an instant, whispered words coiling at Cat's insides almost painfully.

“The worst,” Kara growled, knuckles brushing against the wet fabric between Cat's thighs, forcing a gasp between them from Cat. “You left me.” 

“I did no-Fuck!” Cat hissed as Kara bit down on the chords of her throat harder, teasing her fingers through soaked contours of cotton. 

“That’s what I wanted... “ Kara husked, spreading her knees wider while Cat’s hands dug into her back on their way down to Kara's hips. “To _ fuck _ you.. all day, Cat...” 

With a moan caught between her teeth at Kara's philistine confession, Cat tipped her chin down, pushing Kara off her throat only to chase after her and snare her mouth with a painful voracity were it anyone but Kara. Her leg was lifted then, wrapped up and around Kara’s side, stiletto heel placed against the hook of the steering wheel for some kind of stability while chilling air rushed over her with the abrupt rending of fabric between them. 

Cat’s head fell back, mouth open and breathy exhales building in the cabin between them as Kara thrust the length of her fingers deep inside, driving her hips against the other woman in time with her hand in hard, shallow bursts. 

“Couldn’t… had-ohgodohfuck-meetings. You knew..” 

“I knew...” Kara grumbled against the woman’s throat, bending over the Cat's body in the confined space as she nipped and teased and mouthed her way over her shirt across Cat's chest. Kara's teeth deliciously applied just the right amount of pressure through the other woman’s clothing to provoke Cat's hips to bounce and shudder from the sensation while long fingers continued to drive and twist in and out in time with every breath. 

“I’ve wanted you all week…” Kara drove her strokes deeper with each thrust of her hips, retreating slower and slower each time. “All day…” Cat's hands filtered into her hair, sending strands in every direction as she was used as some kind of anchor. “And all night..” 

Cat tried to push herself higher, to urge Kara harder and faster, even with the leverage of the steering wheel she couldn’t find the right angle. She unhooked her heel then, stabbing it against the dashboard to try and force her hips up only to have Kara withdraw completely; forcing a loud and uncharacteristic whimper to escape her throat. 

“I chased your scent around all day....” Kara’s lips barely brushed her own, her voice determined as she stared down at Cat for a heady series of heartbeats between them. Her free hand slapped against the shoulder of the seat and without warning, she shoved the thing back even further with a hard snap. In that same motion, her knees came up off the middle console and edge of the door, down into the seat cushion as she pushed Cat up further along the backrest until she was stretched out between the rear cushion and the now broken driver's seat. 

“Not going to apologize..." Cat breathed, pushing herself against Kara's body as she climbed over her, "but you already knew... that..” Cat had no idea which way was up or down, just that she was on the brink of something and that _this_ side of Kara, however rare was one of her favorites. It almost felt wrong not to tease it a little, push the other woman’s boundaries and allow her to realize it was okay to go further when she needed to be like this. 

“Wouldn’t be you..” Kara pulled easily at buttons with her teeth, snapping them off effortlessly and leaving welts across the other woman’s abdomen with her kisses as she slid off the seat and onto the driver's floorboard on her knees. “If you did.” 

Cat bit into her lip holding back a shout, knowing there were security officers close enough that were she to scream they’d come running, as Kara bit into the tender chord along the inside of her thigh. Her hands roped along the underside of Cat's thighs, kneading possessively as she worked them farther apart, drawing Cat to her by the curves of her ass. 

“You... know me... so well...” Cat huffed, grasping for anything she could to hold onto as the palms of Kara’s hands kneading at her, raised her up off the seat. 

“Not well enough..” Kara amended, making a point to take in a deep breath and relay her accompanying desire with an audible exhale across Cat's soaked skin. Her own whine of a sound slipping past her lips as Cat trembled in her arms.

“Please… “ Kara nearly begged, her control starting to slip as she mouthed at the other woman’s thigh until it was red. “Let me taste you…” 

Cat let out a deep groan with the request, hands fisting into Kara’s hair and urging her closer while she nodded absently. 

“Say it please..” Kara tried again, breathing over the soaked folds so close to her touch. “Please Cat…”

Cat groaned again, her whole body twisted into a knot of tension while her insides clenched harder with Kara’s tone. Cat lifted her head then, locking eyes with the woman struggling not to go any further. Were Cat to say otherwise, she knew Kara would instantly pull back, but this was not one of those moments, nor could she honestly argue any reason any longer to say no. 

“Be a good girl Kara... and finish what you started…”

Cat only caught the grin on the other woman’s mouth for a split second before her head was thrown back, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her skull as Kara’s tongue painted its way across her before curling inside. 


End file.
